battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
The Glistening
The Glistening is the 21st episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot Before the Intro The episode starts with Speaker asking the contestants if they want to go back to Earth. Everyone raises their hands (or legs) and Speaker asks if they want to see the Orion Nebula and Leafy says that Earth is better, which Bubble agrees. Speaker says that they cannot go back because the only spaceship is out of fuel. Leafy has some fuel but Speaker says that the spaceship does not run on that fuel, but runs on contestants. Everyone gasps. Speaker said he was "just kidding" and says that it actually runs on big yellow squishy contestants. Everyone pushes Spongy into the fuel containment place. Cake at Stake Everyone lands on Earth after a few seconds. The spaceship crashes into the Tiny Loser Chamber, making it just read "Tiny Chamber". Ice Cube got 10 votes from contestant and more than 100 votes from the recommend character, so she was the first contestant to get eliminated via the "Quadruple Laser Teleportation device". Rejoining Then, the returning ceremony happened. Snowball received the least amount of votes, with 8 votes. So the oddballs that voted him (including the First Pencil Voter) are read out. Snowball asks if it's not enough to win, and Speaker concurs. Pin and GB were then the next to leave, both with 13 votes. GB says that her chances of winning decreased to 0.000%, as both of them are teleported. Blocky and Woody are the next to go, with 24 and 29 votes. Eraser and Pen are the next to not rejoin, with 32 votes each. Pen then tells the 32 voters (like simondomino) that he owes them 5-hundred million vigintillion dollars. Match is next to leave with 35 votes. David and "that clumsy Tennis Ball" are next with 41 votes. Speaker then announces the final 5; Flower, Needle, Teardrop, Coiny and Pencil. Coiny announces that he just knows he's going to win. Speaker then says that Pencil isn't rejoining, because she only got 60 votes. Coiny believes to have hit a stroke of luck, and Speaker has enough of Coiny and teleports him to the TLC. When Flower asks how many votes did he get, it is revealed that he got 78 votes. Flower exclaims that that's 78 more people that she'll have to stretch. Needle, being refered to as Needy by the Speaker Box, receives only 103 votes. Needle then exclaims, "Don't call me Needy!" She then tries to slap him, but he dodges, sending Needle spinning into the TLC. With the final two being Flower and Teardrop, Flower goes into a state of worrying saying that "it should be her and nobody else to join." With Teardrop being absolutely silent, Leafy remarks that she hopes Teardrop joins. However, Flower re-enters the competition with 205 out of the total 859 votes, including those only voted at the faulty episode. Contest The Speaker Box explains that the next contest is a long jump competition. Spongy, still being burnt by being used as oil for the spaceship, only jumps a few meters. Rocky pretends to barf to attempt the challenge, but then shakes his head and flutters to a far distance. Bubble turned into metal due to the Yoyle berry Leafy gave her, thus making Bubble fail. Leafy apologize her. Leafy and Firey try to get Flower to jump, but Flower denies to jump, and throws Firey onto the long jump. Leafy then says she's next, and then she teleports to Yoyleland by skidooing into her map. Flower puts her foot down, saying that she won. Speaker asks everyone if they all did the challenge, and they all say yes. In the end, Leafy won immunity with a long jump of 2,763 miles, but she passed it onto Spongy due to feeling bad about burning him. Spongey happy. So the voting was between Flower, Bubble (as Metal Ball), Firey, Rocky, and Leafy. During the end credits, Flower exclaims that the viewers better not vote her to be eliminated, or she'll scrudge them. She then points out that she's the least voted for contestant to be eliminated, making it show how wonderful she was. Ending At the end of the episode, the spaceship is shown flying, with a sign saying "This spaceship runs on big yellow squishy contestants." The sign then flip up to "This spaceship runs on voters." Results Bubble Firey Leafy Spongy Rocky Flower * Bold name means got immunity for the episode. * Italic name means up for elimination. * Strikeout name means will be eliminated in the next episode. Trivia *This the 3rd and 4th time Flower did her "You better vote/not vote for me!" animation. *When Leafy gets out her map and said, "Blue skidoo, you can too!", then she got teleported to Yoyleland, is a reference to Blue's Clues. **This happened again in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know at Evil Canyon. *This episode has the second mention of englishcreamcakes (the first person who voted for Pencil.) *The part when Snowball's voters are mentioned is a reference to Puzzling Mysteries, when LOSMMORPG was mentioned in the same way. Goofs *When Leafy remarks that she hopes Teardrop joins, Bubble and Leafy appear in the spaceship, instead of being with the Announcer. *When Needle slaps Firey, Needle's Body is larger. *When the Announcer informs that eliminated contestants will choose who will be eliminated, Blocky had no mouth. *When Leafy gets to Yoyleland, her voice sounds like Bubble. Gallery Oddball.jpg|The people who voted for snowball (If you looks closely, you will see Englishcreamcakes) IMG_1269.PNG IMG_1271.PNG IMG_1273.PNG IMG_1275.PNG IMG_1276.PNG|"Every single one of them" - Flower IMG_1277.PNG Picture 9.png Plasma spongy.png|in spongy watch good with plasma and recommended mqdefault09.jpg|TD, help me get rid of Firey! Yeah! hqdefault06.jpg|Ugly Flower in rejoining time. Pinlaser.jpg Blockyandwoodylaser.jpg Golfballlaser.jpg Rejoining vptes.jpg Needlemouth.jpg Finale6.jpg|The final 6. im.jpg|Rocky about to jump Rocky needs to jump.png Capturewgrgrw.JPG|Look like everyone loves Earth. Capture29392.JPG|A Great Orion Nebula Capturellol.JPG|A spaceship. Capture,,,.JPG|A bag of fuel. Capturelll.JPG|Oops. random-flower-o.gif|RANDOM FLOWER yoylecake-deal-with-it-o.gif|YoyleCake. Deal With It Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Rejoining Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Post Merge Episode Category:Immunity Episode Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Single Challenge